


2

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На  заявку <a href="http://summar1.diary.ru/">Рыбе-Лис</a>: Эйдин. Страдать в разлуке. Надеяться на встречу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2

Сара была недовольна. Впрочем, Дин даже отнёсся бы к этому с пониманием, если бы причина её недовольства не была одновременно причиной его эгоистичной и безудержной радости. Уилс то делала ему страшные глаза из-за Сариного плеча, то незаметно — для всех, кроме Дина, конечно, — щипала за руку, но унять это бурлящее где-то внутри предвкушение он никак не мог. Привыкшая и не к такому за годы их дружбы Уилс была единственным островком благоразумия в их квартете — трое актёров фонтанировали друг на друга эмоциями и легко взаимно считывали их, смешивая в невероятный коктейль. Если бы такой коктейль существовал в природе… О нет, заменить им любимый мохито навсегда Дин точно бы не решился: слишком острый привкус ревности, слишком горький — вины, слишком горячий поток желания, и щекочущие нёбо пузырьки — словно веселящего газа — радости от встречи. Хорошо бы не потерять голову от первого же глотка, не выпить залпом — успеть перевести дух. И растянуть удовольствие, распробовать вкус томительного ожидания. И потом смаковать послевкусие, разделённое на двоих. Впрочем, похмелье от этого изысканно редкого коктейля ничем не отличалось от того, что приносило самое дешёвое пойло на вечеринках в беззаботной юности. А самое главное, что от него не помогали никакие проверенные средства. Дин знал всё это, знал заранее — но теперь, как заправский алкоголик, жадно глотал минуты прощальной вечеринки на четверых, прокатывал на языке доброжелательно-колкие фразы для Сары, прикрыв глаза, чуть морщился от горькой нотки в её ответах, искал полутона вкуса и намёков в репликах Эйдана. Предупреждающие взгляды Уилс были словно кубики льда в бокале, а очередной чувствительный щипок чуть повыше запястья — как лёгкая закуска, которая не перебивала вкуса, не отрезвляла — но и не давала окончательно покориться шумящим в голове волнам, их безумным порывам. Водоворот эмоций, оттенки вкуса и подтекста — кажется, раньше он чувствовал такое только на сцене. Сейчас же их игра вдруг стала слишком реальной, столкнула его со сцены в зал, он не знал текста этой роли — и импровизировал, сначала скованно, потом всё больше входя во вкус. И как в самом сложившемся актёрском дуэте, он чувствовал — спиной, нутром и всеми остальными традиционно чувствительными местами — чувствовал синхронность с партнёром, его поддержку, то, как нить одной роли переплетается с другой. Как на глазах создаётся новая история, их история. 

Любой зритель бы проникся. Рукоплескал бы восхищённо, просил на бис. Но единственный зритель Уилс лишь безмятежно и сочувственно улыбалась всем по очереди и предупреждающе поднимала бровь, взглядывая на Дина. Сара же сама была участником этой сцены. Как новичок, неожиданно введённый в состав, ещё не сыгравшийся ни с кем, попадающий не в такт. Или скорее как внезапно зазведившийся рядовой участник труппы, вдруг решивший, что достоин большего — рвущийся на первый план, мешающий всем своим выпирающим эго. Нет, конечно же, Дин знал, что это не так. Сара была вполне достойна того, что имела, того, что собиралась получить. Но — не сейчас, не на этой маленькой сцене, не сегодняшним вечером. Может быть, будет когда-то и её бенефис, но сегодня…

Умница Уилс, почуяв недопустимо натянувшееся напряжение в номере, снова протянула руку помощи — Дин как наяву ощутил пожатие тонких пальчиков, а потом и действительно наяву — щипок гладкими, как фасолинки, ногтями. «Прекрати сиять!» — прошипела Уилс в самое ухо, и тут же громко заворковала что-то о прекрасной коже Сары, о какой-то чудодейственной маске, которая сделает её ещё более прекрасной. Дин в это время снова пялился на Эйдана и не заметил, как разговор с мэйкапа перешёл на фотографии. Кажется, Сара пожаловалась на наглость папарацци и на то, что её то и дело норовят заловить без макияжа. Уилс изумлённо всплеснула ладошками: 

— Но ты же можешь себе это позволить! Пусть смотрят и завидуют тому, что ты и без косметики хороша!

Но Сара сделала губку вперёд, как капризный ребёнок — Эйдан от этой гримаски обречённо подобрался, и Дин почувствовал острую потребность выручить, прикрыть ему спину. Внимательный зритель Уилс тут же почуяла их заминку — и перехватила подачу, зашептала что-то в аккуратное ушко Сары, запустила пальцы ей в волосы, легко тронула чуть порозовевшую щёку. 

— Мальчики, мы на минуту, Дин, неси камеру!

Две Сары упорхнули в спальню, а Дин и Эйдан остались — смотреть друг на друга, наверное, как разлучённые в детстве близнецы из болливудского фильма, но вот Эйдан отчаянно, зло сжал кулаки, зажмурился… Махнул, не глядя, Дину рукой на дверь — «иди за камерой, раз уж так вышло». Кажется, он сильно сомневался в том, что идея фотосессии была удачной. Через час было заказано такси в аэропорт, Сарины чемоданы стояли у порога, даже номер уже обрёл неряшливо-нежилой вид холостяцкой берлоги, не спасала даже эта нелепая вечеринка. Но Сара хотела держать их в поле зрения до последнего момента, пришлось покориться. Уилс вышла из спальни как раз навстречу Дину, вернувшемуся с «кэноном». Она выглядела вполне довольной, участливо улыбнулась вскинувшемуся Эйдану. Спросила — вернее, скорее сказала утвердительно, чем вопросительно:

— Ну что, мы готовы идти? 

Дин открыл рот, чтоб уточнить, но тут из-за двери спальни выглянула Сара. В сущности, Дин знал, что за штучка его Уилс — с неё сталось бы и довести скромную ирландскую девицу до бурного оргазма за десять минут. Но не может же быть… Они с Эйданом подозрительно переглянулись, Уилс их общий — подозрительный в квадрате — взгляд проигнорировала, с мягкой улыбкой глядя на растрёпанную, чуть растерянную, но решительную Сару. Короткое чёрное платье-футляр казалось несколько неподходящим для дороги, но Дин решил, что скорее откусит себе язык, чем скажет ей хоть слово поперёк. Эйдан угрюмо молчал, засунув руки в карманы едва не до локтей. Сара нервно хлопнула дверцей шкафа, набросила на плечи пальто. Резкий, угловатый крой, крупные детали — ему бы ещё быть алым, чтобы окончательно сказать всё о своей хозяйке. Значит, монохром? Дин уже мысленно представлял кадры, и это был хороший признак. Уилс тронула Эйдана за локоть, он низко опустил голову, спросил куда-то в пол:

— И что это будет, куда мы идём? Какая… — он беспомощно оглянулся на Дина, снова на Сару: — Какая концепция у этой съёмки? Пока больше всего похоже на запоздалый Хэллоуин — будем выпрашивать сладости?

Сара прищурилась, мимоходом глянула в зеркало, пригладила особенно сильно торчащие пряди.

— Ну вот какой ты у меня молодец, всё и придумал. Да, именно — «шутка или жутко — сладость или гадость». А также гадание на суженого — вы тоже можете участвовать, мальчики. — Она распахнула дверь номера, решительно шагнула вперёд. Уилс, чуть пожав плечами, за ней. Последним вышел Эйдан — когда они втроём были уже в противоположном конце коридора. Дин поднял камеру ему навстречу, но Сара пропела ангельским голоском в самое ухо:

— Не можешь потерпеть полчаса? Мы договаривались, что снимать будут меня. — Уилс, подтверждая, кивнула, всё так же спокойно улыбаясь. Дин в видоискатель смотрел на приближающегося Эйдана: в желтизне отельного коридора, безликого и тускловато освещённого, он действительно казался персонажем Дня всех святых — как будто уже месяц с лишним как забыл снять костюм и маску. Дин обернулся к Саре, не опуская камеру:

— Конечно, тебя. Я просто выстраивал кадр. Нужно больше света. Но если ты встанешь там… — он влез в привычную деловую шкуру, без лишних эмоций, одна работа. Махал рукой, прищуривался, отмеряя расстояние, командовал, в какую сторону сдвинуться, куда повернуться. Краем глаза видел, как Эйдан дёргает плечом, всё больше хмурит брови, снова измеряет глубину карманов, некрасиво задрав полы пиджака. Сара смотрела в глазок камеры, прямо Дину в глаза, холодно и враждебно, словно бросая вызов. Дин брал всё, что ему предлагали, фиксировал всё, что показывали, зная, что львиная доля этих кадров будет выглядеть до оскорбительного правдиво. Но если отбросить их личное противостояние, он видел, как она устала — желтый свет только подчёркивал это. Как бы он ни относился к модели, но своё дело нужно было сделать хорошо. 

— Здесь достаточно, попробуем ещё в холле, м? — Он полувопросительно кивнул Саре, та молча двинулась в сторону лифта, Уилс догнала, чуть наклонилась, что-то шепча в ухо. Справа в дверях послышалась возня, девушки отпрянули с дороги вышедшего из номера толстячка в смокинге. Уилс шагнула дальше, а Сара резко остановилась, крутнулась на каблучках:

— Сэр! Сэ-эр! — толстяк остановился не сразу, неверяще оглянулся. Сара стиснула кулачки на груди, состроила ангельскую просительную мордашку — Дин вспомнил, как она, смеясь, рассказывала о своей первой роли — Девы Марии в школьном рождественском спектакле. — Сэр, простите, я вас оторву буквально на секунду! Мы с друзьями не смогли отпраздновать вместе Хэллоуин, приходится наверстывать теперь. Не скажете нам своё имя для гадания?

Толстяк неодобрительно тряхнул подбородками, двинулся было дальше — но Сара цепко ухватила его за рукав смокинга:

— Пожалуйста! Ну чего вам стоит, это же такая ерунда!

Лицо её было настолько по-детски наивным и умоляющим, что Дину захотелось отвести глаза. Ну или сфотографировать — хотя звук камеры уж точно спугнёт жертву. Поэтому он молча смотрел спектакль. Эйдан в отдалении отвернулся к стене лицом, Уилс подбадривала Сару непоколебимой улыбкой. Толстяк недовольно вздохнул.

— Меня зовут Дин, юная леди. Может, отпустите? — Сара стояла, словно окаменев. Наконец, тряхнув головой, разжала пальцы — толстяк, недовольно бурча, засеменил к лифту. Уилс прокричала запоздалое «спасибо» ему вслед. Сара, нещадно дырявя каблучками ворс коврового покрытия, медленно подошла к Эйдану. 

— Слышал?

Он обернулся, дёрнул плечом, покривился. 

— Я же говорила, что надо было идти гадать вам. Будем считать, это был твой. — От её улыбки издалека у Дина заныли зубы. Эйдан ссутулился, запустил руки в карманы едва не по локти. 

— Сара, пожалуйста! 

— На площадке между этажами большое окно, идём туда, а то от этого света у меня голова разболелась, — Сара, не оглядываясь, пошла вперёд. Дин двинулся за ней, на ходу раздумывая, как лучше настроить камеру, Уилс задержалась поправить ремешок туфли. Эйдан стоял на месте. Когда Дин поравнялся с ним, тот вороватым, жадным движением схватил его за руку, глянул на часы — словно каторжник, с минуты на минуту ожидающий освобождения. Уилс, всё-таки заметившая это, глянула на них осуждающе. Эйдан опустил глаза, но не отпустил руку — ещё на секунду крепко стиснул, медленно провёл большим пальцем по ладони, и лишь тогда разжал хватку, резко, рвано развернулся — и умчался вслед за Сарой. Уилс, и так не болтливая, сегодня превзошла саму себя в безмолвной выразительности излома бровей. Дин смущённо опустил глаза, не в силах выдержать её насмешливо-понимающий, чуть грустный взгляд. 

— Идём давай, а то она опоздает на самолёт. Ты ведь этого не хочешь, правда? 

Дин вздрогнул и поспешил к выходу на площадку. Здесь действительно было светло, даже слишком — стеклянная стена, из-за которой лились потоки солнца. Далёкий блеск океана, белый песок пляжа за ней — всё знакомое до оскомины, припылённое сухой горечью неудавшихся планов, непокорённых свершений. Дин не любил Лос-Анджелес, не любил тем больше, чем чаще приходилось возвращаться сюда — уже не в качестве неудачника. Было слишком обидно вспоминать те упущенные бесцельно годы, и каждая мелочь, которую он мог себе позволить сейчас, колола этим сравнением, как попавшая в глаз ресница. Но не в этот раз. Режущий глаза блеск волн казался драгоценным, волнующим блеском сокровищ, когда они с Эйданом бродили по берегу. Белый песок пляжа оседал на коже и одежде невесомой туманной дымкой. Как будто волшебной пыльцой, делавшей их счастливыми и невидимыми для чужих бесцеремонных взглядов. Всё становилось иным теперь, когда Дин был не одиноким искателем удачи в этом городе, а уже нашедшим свою награду. И нетерпеливо, о, как нетерпеливо ожидающим возможности насладиться ей!

Сара не глядя стряхнула пальто с плеч, Эйдан подхватил его у самого пола, молча расправил и положил на перила площадки. Он снова сутулился и смотрел в пол, ещё недавно — может быть, год назад, — Дин решил бы, что он злится. Но за этот год они слишком часто были в разлуке и слишком редко встречались, и той, настоящей, долгожданной встрече на двоих всегда предшествовало томительное, растянутое, запретное удовольствие — ожидания на публике. Дин усмехнулся, почти не глядя поднял камеру.

— У нас мало времени, ты готова?

— Да, этот фон как раз сойдёт. — Сара взмахнула ресницами, едва заметно шагнула назад и вбок. «Значит, это фон, говоришь?» — Дин был уже не в силах выдумывать ответные колкости, но и не стоило — за него всё могли сказать снимки. Он отщёлкал серию, Сара, хитро улыбнувшись, снова стала похожа на милую девочку. Она подошла ближе, с любопытством поглядывая на экран. 

— Ты же знаешь, я не люблю показывать… 

— Да-да! Но я и так скажу — я хочу самую первую. Ну чего тебе стоит исполнить мой маленький каприз напоследок? — Всё-таки она и правда была хорошей актрисой — против воли Дин верил этому покорно-просительному выражению на лице Сары, вёлся на него, даже видя отчаянные злые огонёчки в глазах. Она добавила вполголоса, так, чтобы слышно было только ему, и внимательно следя за реакцией: — В конце концов, не все же твои исполнения капризов — только для Эйдана.

Дин медленно растянул губы в улыбке. Что-то было слишком горькое, всерьёз, как яд — в этих её словах и взгляде. Но Сара вдруг положила ладонь ему на плечо. Холодную, даже сквозь ткань рубашки. 

— Ладно, это всё ерунда, я привыкну. Просто немного забылась. И нервничаю перед полётом. Знаешь, Уилс действительно чудесная, я была очень рада повидаться, и жаль, что это было так недолго. 

Они шли рядом, тихонько разговаривая — со стороны, должно быть, похожие на друзей. Он тоже заверял Сару пустыми округлыми словами — в том, что он всё понимает, что не обижается — и просит её не обижаться на него… Привычная шелуха, заполняющая то, чего у них не могло быть — уютное понимающее молчание. Сара взяла Дина под руку, подвела к лифту — всего один этаж, Уилс с Эйданом отправились пешком, и Дин слегка напрягся. Они отразились в огромном зеркале — нелепо соразмерная пара, он лишь на пару сантиметров выше. Нелепо дополняющие друг друга, хрестоматийные — но не блондинка и брюнет, а наоборот. Сара криво усмехнулась отражению. 

— Вспомнила ещё об одном гадании на Хэллоуин — со свечой у зеркала. Поздновато спохватилась, да, ты прав. Знаешь, хочу попросить тебя ещё об одном. Я никогда не решилась бы сама, это слишком… Нужно доверять фотографу, а я не… Не хочу. А у тебя с Эйданом получится. 

Дин смотрел непонимающе — вернее, не давая себе поверить в то, что понял. 

— Да, в конце концов, ему просто необходима такая фотография — это его суть, два лица. Близнецы. — Сара прищурилась в зеркало, задрала подбородок, подправила поплывшую в уголке рта помаду. Проговорила чётко, как в упражнении по сценречи, каждый звук: — Близнецы.

Его отражение смотрело из-за плеча её отражения ему в глаза. У Дина слегка закружилась голова — лифт остановился. 

Уилс нервничала на пороге номера — сплетала пальцы в замок, постукивая кольцами. Дин издалека улыбнулся ей, по возможности успокаивающе — хотя действительно, ничего особенного не произошло, всего лишь странный разговор, словно содравший кожу — частично с Дина, частично с Эйдана, и даже немаленький кусок отхвативший у самой Сары. 

— Что, я же не опоздала, нет? — она засмеялась у него за спиной, Уилс подхватила смех, снова стало тепло и уютно. 

— Нет, такси будет через пять минут, Эйдан смотрит, всё ли собрано. 

— О, думаю, он об этом позаботится! — Казалось, Сара действительно стряхнула что-то, тяготившее её, что-то решила окончательно — и теперь наслаждалась последними минутами дружеского общения. Они опять болтали с Уилс — о каких-то бальзамах и помадах, об оставленных вещах: «Ой, поверь, крем от прыщей — это ерунда, а вот трусики с поросёнком на попе! Больше не останавливаюсь в том отеле». Эйдан вышел из спальни с сумочкой на плече, Сара снова захихикала, даже Дин усмехнулся — такой он был взлохмаченный и нетерпеливый, что стало чуть-чуть неудобно перед Сарой. Но она уже вполне равнодушно ставила в айфоне какую-то напоминалку, записывала новую почту Уилс, на ходу надевала пальто, копалась в стащенной с плеча Эйдана сумочке… 

Они расцеловались на пороге номера — Дин заметил, что руки у Сары согрелись, она и вправду была, кажется, рада предстоящей поездке. Рада их наконец оставить, не видеть вдвоём — может быть, так? Уилс задержалась с церемониями дольше всех — и у неё они были самые бесцеремонные. Затисканная порозовевшая Сара выпуталась из её длинных рук, смущённо улыбаясь, они наперебой чирикали друг другу какие-то милые словечки — у Дина каждый раз брови сами собой ползли вверх, когда он слышал такое от сдержанной Уилс. Эйдан тоскливо мялся рядом. Наконец дзинькнул лифт, Эйдан подхватил чемодан, оглянулся через плечо: Дин невольно отступил на шаг, чтоб не ринуться за ним — так много обещал этот взгляд. Сара в последний раз взмахнула ладошкой, Уилс крикнула что-то милое в ответ, и двери лифта закрылись. 

Дин мог бы и не делать вид, что сильно занят своими мыслями — Уилс, как настоящий друг, никогда не тяготила его неудобными вопросами и расспросами, и уж тем более упрёками — «Я же тебе не жена», говорила она с тонкой улыбкой. Это было справедливо, хотя звучало неожиданно неуютно. И теперь Уилс просто молчала, пока они поднимались в номер, но вместо облегчения Дин почему-то чувствовал всё нарастающую вину. Пусть всё это было игрой в четыре руки, пусть никто не обманывался и все шли на это в полном сознании — он не мог не понимать, что любая, даже интересная, роль может рано или поздно надоесть. Что любой самый прекрасный костюм рано или поздно хочется снять, смыть любой самый удачный грим. Уилс и Сара — они совпали в этом желании, но не совпало что-то ещё необходимое, что могло бы привести эту их пьесу к совсем другому финалу. 

Он знал, что сделал бы ещё недавно — да, пожалуй, тоже ещё с год назад. Просто притянул бы её к себе, обнял покрепче — пожалуй, точно так же он тискал только Бэтмена, это было что-то большее, чем дружба, но недостаточное для чего-то действительно большого. И возможно, тогда Уилс бы ещё оттаяла, смешно зафыркала, в шутку запустила коготки ему в плечи: «Смотри, я ведь могу и по-настоящему!»

А он не мог с ней по-настоящему, и от этого было иногда куда больнее, чем царапины от острых ногтей. Из ванной послышалось звяканье колец — он заглянул в открытую дверь, Уилс склонилась над умывальником как-то совсем беззащитно, он шагнул внутрь.

— Ну что такое, ты точно пёс ломишься! — она подняла голову, и Дин с облегчением увидел, что это не слёзы, просто умытое посвежевшее лицо. — Потерпи минуту, я сейчас выйду. 

— Всё в порядке, можешь не торопиться. — Наверное, облегчение слишком явственно отразилось в его голосе — Сара посмотрела на него с таким же выражением, с каким наблюдала за скачущим по клумбам Бэтменом. — Заказать тебе что-нибудь, или позже спустимся в бар?

— Ты это серьёзно? Знаю я, куда ты спустишься позже и с кем. Я закажу сама, лягу спать пораньше, когда-то же надо. Всё, выметайся, я закрываю дверь!

Она замахнулась на него полотенцем — Дину снова показалось, что и он для Уилс что-то среднее между собакой и ребёнком. Но было хорошо хотя бы то, что, кажется, она больше не грустила и не сердилась. Наверное, Бэтмен думал точно так же, когда делал умильную морду, развесив уши — и его прощали за истоптанные клумбы. 

Дверь ванной закрылась за спиной — и тут же там снова что-то брякнуло, судя по звуку, покатилось по кафелю кольцо, зашумела вода. Уилс бодро выругалась, босиком прошлёпала в спальню за халатом. Дин стоял посреди номера, не в силах ни сесть, ни лечь, ни уйти куда-то — словно привязанный к колышкам Гулливер. Ожидание раздирало на части, каждой минутой и секундой, Уилс не собиралась его делить и скрашивать — и Дин её понимал. Но совершенно не понимал, что ему делать теперь ещё час или два, пока Эйдан вернётся из аэропорта. Ожидание тянуло где-то внутри, под рёбрами, гаденьким страхом: а если он всё неправильно понял, а если всё кончилось, а если вчерашняя прогулка была всего лишь дружеской? В конце концов, у него есть повод — фотография, которую попросила сделать Сара. Согласится ли Эйдан? И если согласится, то будет ли это поводом считать её поводом? В голове снова зашумело, как недавно в лифте — всё же перелёты через полмира никогда не даются легко, и потом ещё пару дней словно не в себе.

Даже слышатся какие-то странные звуки. Стук в дверь — которого точно не должно быть, они не заказывали ни уборку, ни еды в номер. 

— Дин, открой уже, пока он не вынес дверь! Что с тобой? — Уилс в распахнутом халате и очень легкомысленной пижамке пронеслась мимо него к входу, щёлкнул замок. — О, наконец-то! Забирай его, он уже сам не свой. А у меня будет вечер красоты, завтра не вздумай явиться раньше обеда!

Не успел Дин опомниться, как хрупкая Уилс буквально вытолкала его из номера — прямо в руки Эйдана. Вдруг сразу стало ясно, что никакого повода не нужно, что достаточно просто коснуться друг друга — снова, и это будет как ключ-карта, которую бережно хранили до следующего раза, не размагниченная, действующая — волшебный ключ ко всем дверям.

Эйдан явился, словно орёл, унёсший домик с Гулливером ввысь, вмиг поменявший его судьбу. Дин смотрел растерянно — ведь ещё слишком рано, он должен быть в аэропорту? 

— Сара была так зла на меня, что не разрешила провожать. Ну или была так добра ко мне. В общем, не важно, главное — результат. Идём, а? — он посмотрел жалобно, отчаянно. Дин сам себе не поверил, когда почувствовал, как мотает головой. 

— Не сразу, хорошо? — Эйдан нахмурился, глянул исподлобья — исполнил этот его невозможный хищный взгляд, против которого Дину всегда было трудно устоять. Но шею оттягивала камера, и он помнил о своём обещании. — Это недолго, я хочу тебя сфотографировать… да, пожалуй, прямо здесь. 

С двух сторон от лифта стены были зеркальными с пола до потолка, словно готовя к эффекту многомерных пространств, который ждал их внутри. Эйдан недовольно глянул на эту роскошь, хмыкнул, не особенно, впрочем, протестуя:

— А что, нельзя сфотографировать после?

— Нельзя. — Дин был твёрд как никогда. — После я тебя уже фотографировал. Снимай пиджак.

— Ну так ведь и до — тоже! И даже пару раз вместо, я помню! — заныл Эйдан. — И я бы предпочёл продолжить дальше после пиджака!

— Нет, то не считается, новую я хочу выставить. Если ты не против, конечно, — Дин был совершенно уверен в этом, Эйдан никогда не возражал против обнародования удачных фотографий, а фотографии работы Дина для него были по определению удачными. И всё это показное бурчание и недовольное стягивание пиджака напоказ сейчас было чем-то вроде неторопливого, с ироничным потряхиванием пёрышками, разворачивания павлиньего хвоста. Дин любовался им — и Эйдан это знал. Эйдан любовался Дином в такие моменты, они замечали что-то новое друг в друге, они были поглощены друг другом. Ради этого стоило подождать ещё. Впрочем, это уже и вправду не казалось досадной помехой — как обычно, когда перед ним ставили интересную задачу, Эйдан отдавался ей со всей горячностью, невозможно было не закрутиться вместе с ним в этом водовороте. «Значит, Близнецы?» — Эйдан с удовольствием косился в зеркало — то сбоку, то наклонив голову, то задрав. Дин ходил вокруг, задумчиво — и тоже не без удовольствия — осматривая «натуру», то и дело щёлкая пробные кадры. Всё было не то — то есть, конечно, неплохо, и потом, наверное, придётся провести немало истомно-томительных часов за обработкой этих фотографий… Но не ловилось то главное, о чём они говорили с Сарой. То, о чём Дин всегда знал, догадывался — и в чём убедился не раз. 

Может быть, это только казалось со стороны. Может быть, личность актёра — как ограненный алмаз, или как кусок слюды — много-много полупрозрачных слоёв, которые то срастаются друг с другом, то крошатся и отслаиваются. Может, просто и незатейливо — слоёный торт: бисквит и крем, какао и взбитые сливки. Но Эйдан был вдвойне интересен Дину не только в роли, он был таким всегда — с глубоко запрятанным потайным тёмным дном, до которого хотелось донырнуть, пощупать — мягкое оно или твёрдое, гладкое или колючее. Эйдан начинал уставать от этого бесконечного переступания туда-сюда у зеркала, вот он опёрся о стекло ладонью — тут же отдёрнул руку, смущённо оглядываясь — не заметил ли кто-то из персонала. Но Дин кивнул, подобравшись — в конце концов, за их проживание здесь заплачено достаточно даже для того, чтоб… Лучше пока не думать, что ещё можно сделать с этим зеркалом — но это получалось помимо воли, потому что наступил самый лучший, самый острый момент творчества — на грани с любовью и желанием. Эйдан немного наклонился к стеклу — в неоднозначной, почти провоцирующей позе, одновременно агрессивной и покорной. В зеркале отражались двери, тёмное нутро коридора, что-то ещё — Дин почти не приглядывался, смотрел только на отражение, на напряжённый взгляд чуть искоса. Поймал нужный угол — и отступил назад, ещё полшага, ещё. Видимо, на лице отразилось такое удовольствие, что Эйдан чуть усмехнулся уголком губ, глядя одновременно на Дина — и на его растрёпанное отражение в другом крае зеркала. Есть! Дин смотрел на экран, едва веря — получилось даже лучше, чем он предполагал. Словно продолжение фотографии с Сарой — той, срезанной, «первой», которую она заказала для себя. На которой она была «на фоне» Эйдана. Он не вошёл целиком — словно не принадлежал ей, это и было так. И вот оно, то, чего нет у Сары — два лица Эйдана, холодное отражение для всех, и не сразу заметное сначала, на краю композиции — настоящее, то, которое смотрит на Дина. Пусть не прямо и смело, пусть пока искоса и украдкой — но на него, и улыбается тоже ему. 

— Пойдём. — Дин поднял с кресла пиджак Эйдана, мимоходом поправил — скорее погладил! — камеру. Следы ладоней на стекле выглядели донельзя вызывающе, Эйдан хмыкнул, потягиваясь.

— Да, нелёгкая это работа — тащить на свет своё тёмное начало. Но для тебя я готов и на это. Думаю, это будет очень здорово. 

Дин смущённо оглянулся — даже в пустом коридоре было как-то неловко ощущать щипки за задницу. 

— Хватит трепаться, пойдём. И не заставляй меня отвечать пошлостями на пафосные речи о тёмном начале. 

— Ага, то есть тебе можно было издеваться и морить меня ожиданием, да ещё заставлять позировать! — Эйдан хотел было возмутиться ещё, уже открыл было рот, но просто посмотрел в лицо Дина — и остановился. — Всё, ты прав, идём. Это невыносимо. 

Они ввалились в номер Эйдана, уже совершенно осатаневшие. Дин успел лишь аккуратно пристроить камеру на столик, и был тут же схвачен в горячие сумасшедшие объятия. 

— Знаешь что? — Эйдан нещадно рванул почти новенькую рубашку в мелкий горошек, Дин закрыл глаза, слушая перестук пуговиц по полу. — В спальне есть зеркало, пусть и не такое большое. Но будем честны — для моего тёмного начала, да и всего остального тоже, в нём места хватит.


End file.
